The Wedding
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Updated on Dudley and Kitty's wedding (Honeymoon is a different story)
1. Finding a Dress

It's a great morning. Kitty Katswell woke up. She yawned and got out of bed. She was getting married in less than a week. Her soon to be hushand is Dudley. He was going to move in with her after they are married. While Kitty got her milk, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! I'm outside your apartment door."

"Who is this?"

"THe only person who knows dresses!"

"Zoey!"

Kitty opened the front door. She had a smile on her face.

"Get dress Kitty! We have to hunt for a dress."

"I just got up though."

Zoey grabbed her hand, and they went into Kitty's room. Kitty got dressed and Zoey called Kitty's mother. They 3 cats went to a wedding dress store. Soon, someone took them into a room.

"So, Kitty. What are you looking at for a dress?"

"I was something that won't make me fall down, and no straps."

"How about the money?"

"Um...2 thousands to 5 thousand" (2,000-5,000)

"I can do that."

While Kitty tired on a dress, her mom and Zoey waited outside the door. They couldn't wait to see her. After 5 mintues went by, Kitty walked out.

"Ooooh! She's so pretty!" Kitty's mom said.

Kitty looked in the mirror. Her dress was white with white flowers on it. But once Kitty saw herself in the dress she had some second thoughts.

"Do I look fat in this dress?" Kitty asked.

"No. No." Her mom said.

"Try on another one." Zoey said.

Kitty tried on another one. She needed a dress that suits hersef. When Kitty came out again, everyone loved it.

"Oh Kitty! I love it!" Zoey screamed.

This dress was awsome! It showed her figure which Kitty loved. It was a still too long though. But they could also cut it, just in case.

"Well, what do you think Kitty?" Kitty's mom said.

"I love it!"

"Makes you look so sexy!" Zoey said.

"Will Dudley like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

They paid for the dress and everything was just fine! Kitty found her dress. She was worried that Dudley wouldn't like it.


	2. Guy's Night!

It's been 1 day later. Today Dudley and his friend Taylor went to look for a tux. It was so easy and fast. As they were driving back, it was around 5 in the afternoon. Taylor stopped by this bar.

"Why did we stop?"

"Dudley. You're getting married in 2 days! We gotta have some fun."

"I think I'm good."

"Mutt.."

"Excuse me?"

Taylor began to laugh. Dudley got out of the car and chase Taylor around. He ran into the bar with Dudley behind him. Then, everyone yelled out to Dudley. He stopped running and looked at Taylor.

"Guy's night!" Taylor yelled.

"Since I'm here, I might as well just party."

All of Dudley's friend were there. They drank a lot and played some games. Soon, they party was over. Dudley and Taylor got in the car. Taylor was driving. Dudley looked in the back seat and his tux was gone.

"Where the hell is my tux!?"

"In the back."

"It's not there."

Taylor looked too, and it wasn't there. We both got out of the car and looked around. Then Taylor looked at Dudley and began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're wearing it, Duds."

Dudley looked down, and he was wearing.

"And I'm drunk."

Dudley got home and changed out of it. He couldn't let anything happen to this tux. He went to sleep and thought about the wedding.

**Sorry it's short. That's the only idea that popped into my mind.**


	3. Wedding Day

**Before I start...My stupid mother is back...Yea :( Ugh...Make 'it' stop!**

It's a purrfect day. Today, Dudley and Kitty are getting married! (My dream came true!) So, it's around 3 in the afternoon. So, Kitty was just finising getting ready. Her dad and her waiting for the music to start.

"You can also wait for a nice cat."

"Dad. I love him."

"You sure? I mean..."

"No."

Soon the music started. They walked down. Kitty had tears in her eyes. Dudley thought she looked awmazing! Kitty thought Dudley looked great in a tux. He was wearing pants! Soon, they reached him. Everyone sat down and smiled.

"Dudley. Do you take Kitty Katswell to be your wife. To have and to hold. Within sickness and heath."

"I Do." He said with a smile.

"Kitty. Do you take Dudley Puppy to be your husband. To have and to hold. Within sickness and heath."

"I Do." Kitty said with tears in her eyes.

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything. That was a good thing for them.

"Then you may now kissed the bride."

Dudley and Kitty both smiled and kissed each other. Everyone clapped and cried. Once they pulled apart, Dudley saw tears running down Kitty's eyes. He wipped them away and smiled at her.

"Don't cry, Kitty Puppy."

Kitty smiled at that and hugged him tight. ( I want a wedding like this! So cute!).

They had a party. Soon it was night time. Everyone went home. Dudley and Kitty went home. (Kitty's apartment). They laid on the bed talking. They thought this was the best day ever.

"This is the best day ever, Dudley."

"Yea. I'll never forget what happened."

Kitty looked him in the eye. Soon, their lips met. They began to make out with each other. Dudley pulled Kitty on his lap. They took off each other clothes until they didn't have any on. They spun around so Dudley was on top.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

THey kissed each other again. After about 2 minutes, Dudley broke their kiss. He spread Kitty's leg apart. Before he could do anything, Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Dudley...I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"But this is my first time."

"Mine too...We'll take it slow."

Kitty smiled once he said that. He went and began to thrust slow and soft. They kissed each other as they began to make love. After 5 mintues went by, Dudley was going harder and faster for her. They both hit their climax and fell fast asleep in each others arms.

**I love weddings! I can't wait for mine! I have a picture what my dress should look like. :)**


End file.
